


Brain Child Sam

by harrystyles28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Helpful Sam, M/M, cocky Sam, nervous boys, sad buck, shy bucky, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles28/pseuds/harrystyles28
Summary: sam loves Bucky and has no clear way of conveying it. other than using 40's slang.





	Brain Child Sam

It started the day steve left them. Bucky began to feel out of place and completly unloved. Sure he had Sam but there was no chemistry. Well to Bucky maybe but how pathetic is it to throw himself on Sam.

One morning after Sam’s run he caught Bucky making their morning coffee.

“God Ive been craving a good cup of joe.”

Bucky thought nothing of it. He hadnt heard that term in years. But it did bringa smile to his face. Bucky and Sam otherwise moved around each other. They were brought together by Steve. Now Bucky felt like he had become a burden for Sam. Sam on the other hand was excited to wake up each morning and smell Bucky’s somehow burnt coffee. 

“Youre a real eager beaver this morning. Whats given you so much moxie?”

Bucky almost laughed. Instead his face showed a large grin. He smiled and looked at Sam with a smirk. “That geezer Rogers has been a real stick in the mud as of late. Mumbling this and that about Peggy. Why didnt he just stay with her? He clearly strives when I’m not around. All I can do is drag him down.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to laugh. “Youre truly a killer diller. Only a fat-head wouldnt be able to see such a thing. As for that geezer. Well you can do better than him. Hes a real…” Sam couldn’t think of any more slang. He felt bad because of that.

“Bucky you have always deserved more than the world has given you. Steve may have helped you see it but some on needs to help carry out the plan. You have been through things I cant even imagine. Things I would never want to imagine. But you’re here with me. Everyday you get a new scrunchie and a new way to ruin coffee. You deserve more than Steve could ever give you. Simply put it James you’re the best thing this world has to offer.”

Sam let out his breath and looked to see Bucky wiping away tears. He moved Bucky’s hands away and wiped them. Bucky looked down. He was feeling shy and rather embarrassed.

“Oh you’re getting soft on me now are you?” Sam said hugging Bucky tightly. Bucky laughed against Sam’s neck. He rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Says the one talking like he was from the 40’s. Next you’re going to tell me you’re the best jive bomber I’ve ever seen.”

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. “I dont even know what that means so the joke is on you.” 

Bucky smiled and almost pulled away. He hadn’t felt this good in awhile. 

“I was thinking tonight you and I could get a little buzzed and watch a scary movie.” 

Bucky agreed. Later that night “The Strangers” were on. Bucky was on his second bottle of corona. He watched most of it unphased. By most of it he meant the first ten minutes. Then old music played and Bucky was ready to never leave the house again. 

Sam was sitting leaned back beer in hand completely unphased. Bucky had never seen something so sick and twisted. Slowly but surely Bucky ended up curled on Sam’s lap. He didnt watch most of the movie. He got distracted with Sam. Sam slowly tracing circles on his head. Leaving soft kisses atop him.

Bucky fell asleep cuddled in Sam’s lap. Sam didn’t have the heart to wake him up. He pulled a blanket over Bucky and fell asleep. 

The next morning Bucky was quick to move. Years of internalized homophobia taught him Sam and him were a joke. Sam was teasing him becuase he was queer. Bucky hated Sam for a reason that never truly existed. 

Sam knew how Bucky would be so he knew it would be better to slowly enter this. “Hey I know last night we really passed the buck. Unless you want that won’t happen again.”

So it didnt for about a week Bucky tried to avoid Sam. He thought it would crush his feelings. But seeing notes Sam left around the house made him smile. On the fridge it said “GET BUCKY COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM”. On the tv it read “YOURE CHANNELS ARE 58 7 & 62.” But Bucky’s favorite note was the one he read in the mirror every day. “YOU LOOK SEXY IS THAT MORE GREASE?” 

Bucky loved them. So he decided to leave Sam notes too. “THE RED BLANKET IS DIRTY DONT USE IT.” Or “DONT FORGET TO LET THE CAT OUTSIDE.” What could Bucky say? He knew how to flirt. He was good at it to. Apparently Sam had somehow gotten the hint. 

“Hey Buck I was thinking tonight we should sleep together. Its one less thing to clean. Which obviously I will be doing no matter what.” 

Bucky agreed. Late at night when Bucky was pressed against Sam’s chest he kissed it. Bucky couldn’t sleep and Sam had made it abundantly clear he couldn’t either. 

Bucky slowly kissed up his neck. Sam held in a moan. Bucky pulled Sam in for a kiss. They kiss til there was no air left. Then again til they were shirtless. Things escalated but Bucky stopped them before anything else happened. He shook his head and left to the bathroom. 

That had happened a month ago. Now Bucky was a different man. Though a lot of him feared persecution he came to accept who he was. Sam had taken him to many gay monuments scattered through out New York. 

Bucky was now comfortable holding Sam’s hand in public. This morning was a big one. Bucky and Sam had been unofficially official for a month. Today Sam was going to pop the question. They had already talked in hypotheticals. Bucky said if someone named Samuel asked him out he would definitely say yes. 

Sam walked down stairs to see Bucky already cooking. He had fresh squeezed juice for Sam. On his plate was french toast caked in syrup and powdered sugar. It was delicious. 

“I know you have done the heavy lifting around here. I wanted to say thank you. I mean who knew we would be such great boyfriend’s.”

Sam looked at him with a smirk. “Boyfriend’s who moved in together after a month of knowing each other? I think we were bound to be a great team.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @SC0TTVANDYNE if you long to see a clown in action


End file.
